disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Malison to the Rescue
"Malison to the Rescue" is the first segment of the sixty-eighth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on March 5, 2018 alongside "The Last Guardian", and is the first segment of the fourteenth episode in the third season. Plot Mission Force One is on their vacation on planet Alarbus, doing different activities, while Loretta and Miss Baker were picking Yim-Yums in the jungle. Then Aggro who was spying on them, tries to download TTA blueprints from Miss Baker's hard drive and she grabs him and while trying to get her off his back, Aggro ends up taking her to his ship. Loretta contacts the team and tells them of what Aggro did and Miles calls Zeno to pick them up. Back on the Zenith, Miles decides that their new mission for today is to find Miss Baker and bring her home and they suit up for it. Miles then tells the team that in order to find Miss Baker they need answers from someone from Nemesystems like Malison, a plan which the rest of the team disapproves of. Miles knows that she would not help them unless they make a deal with her. Miles knows that Malison likes to hang out at the Kepler Cafe located on an asteroid. Meanwhile, Commander Nemex asks Aggro why Miss Baker is on his Stormship, and Aggro tells him what had happened. Nemex then decides to steal her TTA blueprints from her hard drive and takes her to his factory. When Mission Force One arrives at the asteroid, Miles and Loretta head inside the Kelper Cafe, where they find different aliens species hanging out while looking for Malison and they find her after she had just finished playing chess. Miles asks her for help and she reminds them she works for Nemesystems, but Miles tells her that if they do help her, they will owe her a favor and she refuses until Loretta shows her a holo-picture of Miss Baker and asks her if she ever had a robot-pet when she was young and Malison tells her that she did not. After Miles and Loretta leave Malison reluctantly agrees to help them and tells them that Nemex took Miss Baker to his new headquarters on planet Delthalia and warns them at it is guarded. Miles asks if she can sneak them in on her starship which the Nemesystems ships would not attack. When they arrive at Delthalia, Loretta asks Malison why she never had a robot-pet, and she tells her that she wanted one but no one ever gave her one and could not afford to buy one. When they see Nemex's ship, they follow it. After landing on the planet, they find Aggro taking Miss Baker to a Nemesystems underground factory, surrounded by guards. Malison takes Miles and Loretta to a secret entrance and tells them that she can not be caught helping them. After Nemex scans Miss Baker, he downloads all her blueprints and Aggro starts manufacturing one hundred Burrowers. Outside the factory, Malison leads Miles and Loretta to an air vent and they thank her. Miles and Loretta find Miss Baker being carried by Aggro, when Malison shows up and asks them what their plan is. While surprised by her appearance, they are glad she decided to join them. Miles then tells Loretta and Malison to get Miss Baker while he finds out what Nemex is up to. Aggro who was still aggravated by Miss Baker tells her that she will be home soon. Then Malison shows up and lies to him that Nemex asked her to bring Miss Baker back to the Zenith. Aggro doubts her and says that it is his mission and to stay put while he gets Nemex. Malison deactivates the bubble trap and frees Miss Baker and tells her that she will get her out of the factory. Loretta then runs up to her and is happy to have her pet back. Miles then see the Nemesystems robots building Burrowers and eavesdrops on Nemex and Aggro about their plan to use the Burrowers to build more underground factories all over the galaxy. Miles then tells Loretta and Malison about Nemex's plan and they have to destroy the Burrowers and the factory. While Malison argued with them, Nemex catches them and fires Malison and she distracts him by using one of her smoke bombs. When the four arrive at the Burrowers, Miles decides that they use them to destroy the factory and get back up to the surface. They start them up and put the plan in action. Nemex and Aggro arrive too late to stop them and head back to surface. Back on the surface, Malison leads Miles, Loretta, and Miss Baker to her ship. When Strikerships try to stop them, Miles uses his BlastShield and LazerStaff to fight them off and heads to the ship to finish off the Burrowers with Malison destroying them with Flash Beams. After seeing that his plan had failed, Nemex thinks about firing Aggro as well. When Miles and Loretta return to the Kepler Cafe and meet up with Malison, they give her a present as a thank you for helping them rescue Miss Baker. Malison is then surprised to see that the present is a robo-falcon for her own robot-pet. She thanks them for it and names him Rocco. Malsion then tells Miles and Loretta that if they ever need another favor she will help them, which Miles and Loretta agree to. Cast *Justin Felbinger as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Yara Shahidi as Malison *Audrey Wasilewski as Miss Baker *Elan Garfias as Commander Nemex *Sam Lavagnino as Blodger Blopp *Issac Brown as Haruna Kitumba *Ivy Bishop as Mirandos *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C./Grumpy Alien *John DiMaggio as Aggro/Rocco *Manny Montana as Zeno Trivia * As of this episode, Malison is now an ally of Mission Force One. * Malison gets a robo-falcon as her robot-pet and names him Rocco. Gallery Malison to the Rescue 1.png Malison to the Rescue 2.png Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes